Castiel Winchester
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ou comment Castiel l'Ange devient Castiel Winchester, le 3ème des frères Winchester. Post saison 8.


**Hi hi hi! Voici un nouvel OS après le season finale de la saison 8. J'en ai eu l'idée soudainement, mais j'aimerais bien que ça arrive! Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

-Je meurs de faim ! lança un ancien ange nouvellement humain.

Sam, qui somnolait doucement sur la table, se réveilla rapidement, interpellé par la phrase si peu courante de son ami, quant à Dean, ce dernier acquiesça vivement, son ventre grondant également famine.

-Y a-t-il des hamburgers ?

-Cas', vas-y mollo sur les hamburgers. Faudrait pas te relâcher parce que t'es humain ! avertit tout de même Dean.

-Mais...manger de la nourriture aussi délicieuse ne peut pas faire de mal ! s'interrogea le nouvel humain, penchant la tête sur le côté, comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire quand quelque chose le tracassait.

Dean et Sam n'osèrent pas l'avouer, mais au fond, ils craquaient pour cette mine. Et Dean se retint de penser que la coiffure de Castiel ne faisait que rendre son état plus...sexy !

-Y a un truc que tu dois savoir, Cas'. Quand un humain mange trop, c'est de la gourmandise, un...

-Un des sept pêchés capitaux, je sais, Dean, mais je ne suis pas gourmand ! commença à se défendre Castiel, tel un enfant de 8 ans.

-Cas', je te parle pas de ça ! La gourmandise fait grossir ! soupira Dean.

-Oh...vais-je ressembler à un de vos animaux marins ? Je crois qu'on les appelle...cachalots ?

-Euh...ahem, ça n'a rien à voir, Cas', toussota Sam !

Il lança un regard entendu à son frère. Un regard qui voulait tout dire : il allait falloir garder le calme pour apprendre à Castiel à vivre en tant qu'humain, et éviter les futurs caprices de l'ange déchu. Et l'empêcher de s'enterrer dans ses pensées désespérées, car ils savaient que l'ancien ange se sentait coupable de la perte de sa Grâce, et de la chute de ses frères et sœurs. Et d'autre chose aussi, mais Castiel refusait de leur parler.

-Euh...pourrait-on commander de quoi manger ? J'ai comme un mal de ventre que je ne saurais définir, avoua l'ange.

-Ouais ouais, ça arrive, mais on n'a pas fini cette discussion, monsieur l'ange gourmand ! Et puis tu risques pas de devenir un cachalot !

-J'en suis sûr, je ne pourrais jamais avoir de nageoires ni de queue ! sourit Castiel, tout heureux de parler d'animaux.

-Cas', soupirèrent les deux frères, en chœur.

Cet ange était désespérant quand il le voulait ! Mais les frères Winchester pensèrent bientôt à un autre problème ! Maintenant que Castiel était devenu un humain, le plus commun des mortels, il devait se trouver une identité et un passé ! Et les autres risqueraient de le prendre pour un fou s'il leur disait qu'il était un ange du Seigneur...cette possibilité fit rire Dean.

-Bon, euh, Castiel. Il va falloir qu'on travaille dur pour faire de toi un chasseur. Mais avant que tu ne joues les Indiana Jones céleste, on doit te trouver une nouvelle identité, un passé, et des nouvelles fringues.

-Pourquoi, Dean ? Tu n'aimes pas mes habits actuels ?

-Si, sauf ta putin de cravate que tu vas te dépêcher de remettre correctement !

-Putin ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut...

-Bref ! rappela Sam, ne voulant pas que la discussion parte dans cette direction. On va aussi t'apprendre à faire tes cravates et tes lacets, mais pour l'instant, on va te créer une histoire !

Castiel baissa soudainement la tête quand il entendit le mot 'histoire'. Il repensait à un ange qui adorait les histoires. Un ange en qui il avait eu confiance, et qui l'avait trahi. Juste après lui avoir pris sa Grâce, Metatron, l'ange qui le trompait, l'avait renvoyé sur terre. Castiel avait eu de la chance d'avoir toujours son portable, il avait pu contacter Dean et Sam ! Ces derniers l'avaient trouvé dans une église en ruine...et l'ange était en pleurs.

-Cas', pourquoi tu baisses la tête ? demanda, inquiet, Dean.

-Je...je repensais à Metatron.

-Oh...t'en fais pas, on lui réglera son compte à celui-là ! Je suis sûr que tes potes restants nous donneront un coup de main. Et pour une fois, j'aimerais bien que Naomi se joigne à nous ! finit par révéler l'ainé des Winchester.

-Oui, sans doute, dit simplement Castiel, baissant encore plus la tête.

-Quoi, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta à son tour Sam.

-Non, tout va bien.

-Tu mens très mal, Cas'.

-Je ne mens pas, Sam. Que dois-je faire pour changer d'identité ? changea-t-il de sujet.

-Déjà, on va te trouver un nom qui sonne bien, ensuite des informations à mettre sur ta carte d'identité.

-Très bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

Sam et Dean se regardèrent. Trouver un nom à l'ange. Difficile. Il fallait être sûr que leur ami connaisse la famille à qui il emprunterait le nom, pour ne pas se faire avoir. Castiel quant à lui avait déjà une idée, mais n'osait pas en faire part aux deux autres. Il ne pourrait pas porter un si noble nom. Il ne le méritait pas.

-Cas', t'as une idée ? demanda Sam.

-Oui, euh non ! Mais si...je ne sais pas, bredouilla l'ange.

-T'as vraiment un problème avec les mensonges, toi. On va devoir s'y mettre pour que tu saches mentir correctement, songea Dean, laissant un sourire trainer sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé, Dean, Sam. Je...je ne pourrais pas être un humain. Je ne sais pas mentir, je ne sais pas me faire pardonner, je ne sais pas...

-On va arrêter là avec ça. T'as cru faire les bonnes choses, dit rapidement Dean.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai laissé Metatron entrer au Paradis, je l'ai laissé tuer...non, ce n'est pas important. Trouvons moi un nom, s'interrompit l'ange.

-Tu l'as laissé tuer qui ? Il n'a tué personne.

-Peu importe. J'avais bien une idée, mais elle est grotesque.

-Dis-nous, on verra ! lui offrit Sam, le rassurant d'un sourire, malgré les interrogations qu'avait à peine soulevé son ami en lui.

-Je me disais...Winchester. Castiel Winchester. Je vous connais assez pour qu'on croit que je suis de votre famille, rougit l'ange.

Les deux autres restèrent scotchés un moment sur la table. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Castiel voulait-il vraiment être de leur famille ?!

-Oh Cas', on se demandait quand tu nous le demanderais ! sourit Dean.

-Q...quoi ?

-On attendait avec impatience que tu nous demandes ça !

-Pourquoi ? Ca veut dire que vous acceptez ?

-Mais oui, crétin d'ange ! En plus Castiel Winchester ça sonne bien ! songea l'ainé.

-Et c'est mieux que Castiel l'Ange, se permit d'ajouter le cadet.

-Alors je fais partie de votre famille ? sourit l'ange, d'une manière qu'on aurait pu confondre avec le sourire d'un bambin joyeux.

-Depuis longtemps, Castiel ! T'es vraiment bête toi, tu n'as jamais compris que t'es de la famille depuis toujours ?! soupira d'exaspération Dean.

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire ! put simplement articuler Castiel, ému par les paroles de son frère. De ses frères.

-Au mieux, tais toi et mange ! Tu vas pouvoir en manger des hamburgers maintenant.

-Mais je ne deviendrais pas un cachalot, hein ? s'inquiéta tout de même le nouveau Winchester.

-**CAS' **!

* * *

**Cet OS n'est pas très développé, et je vous prie de m'en excuser. Je la retoucherais peut être bientôt. Pour une fois je centre enfin l'action sur nos 3 héros (suis fière de moi :p) Je ne parle pas de Crowley, ni du problème avec Sam, ne m'en voulez pas please!**

**Si le cœur vous en dit, une petite review ne sera pas de trop^^**

**J'aimerais vraiment que Castiel devienne Castiel Winchester! Ca serait si bien...vous trouvez pas? (: Allez, bonne nuit!**


End file.
